Merle Abrahams
Merle Abrahams (* 1947; † Dezember 2004 in Blaine County) ist ein mutmaßlicher Serienmörder aus Grand Theft Auto V, der in Sandy Shores wohnte. Ihm wurden 1999 acht Morde zur Last gelegt (bekannt als „Infinity Murders“). Hintergrund Abrahams lebte die meiste Zeit seines Lebens in einem Haus in der Cholla Springs Avenue in Sandy Shores, ehe er psychotisch und besessen von der Zahl 8 und Unendlichkeit (∞) wurde. Er meinte: „Eine Acht ist einfach ein vertikales Unendlichkeitszeichen“, was zu seinem Spitznamen „Infinity Killer“ führte. 1999 erreichte seine Bewusstseinsspaltung ihren Höhepunkt, als er acht männliche Jogger tötete und ihre Leichen um die kleine Insel herum im nördlichsten Teil der Karte versteckte. Die Behörden sprachen von den „Infinity Murders“. Kurz danach wurde er gefasst und in der Bolingbroke-Strafanstalt untergebracht. Während seiner Haftzeit wurde sein Haus in Sandy Shores bei einem Brandanschlag zerstört. Abrahams starb im Dezember 2004 im Alter von 57 Jahren, noch während er auf seinen Prozess wartete. Er legte nie ein Geständnis ab, aber gab zu, „irrational besessen“ von der Zahl 8 zu sein. Die Leichen der Opfer wurden nie gefunden. Hinweise Abrahams ausgebranntes Haus steht in Sandy Shores. Im Inneren hinterließ er einige Botschaften, unter anderem „There will be 8“ (dt. Es wird acht geben) und „8 is just infinity stood up“ (dt. Eine Acht ist einfach ein vertikales Unendlichkeitszeichen). Auf einen Felsen in Sandy Shores schrieb er einen kurzen Kinderreim, in denen er die acht Morde detailliert beschreibt. In der Bolingbroke-Strafanstalt steht an der Wand im Freigangshof ein weiterer Satz in schwarzer Tinte: „Where water meets land and fire once spewed forth, there the infinite 8 shall stay until I return“ (dt. Wo Wasser und Land aufeinandertreffen und Feuer einst gespien wurde, soll die unendliche Acht bis zu meiner Wiederkehr verbleiben). Der mutmaßliche Autor ist Abrahams, der das Versteck der acht Leichen beschreibt. Am Meeresgrund der acht kleinen Inseln nördlich des Mount Chiliad liegen sieben Leichen in Plastiksäcken. Ob sie mit den Morden in Verbindung stehen, ist unbekannt. Im Yellow Jack Inn befinden sich blutige Fußspuren auf dem Boden nahe des Billardtisches, und da die schwarze Acht das Symbol von Billard ist, könnte die Abdrücke von Abrahams stammen. Auf einigen Abfallbehälter und Fässern steht in blutiger Schrift eine Acht. Trivia * Abrahams weist Parallelen zu aus „ “ auf: ** Sowohl Abrahams’ als auch Kruegers Häuser wurden abgebrannt, wobei Krueger sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Inneren befand, Abrahams nicht. ** Abrahams’ Gedicht am Felsen in Sandy Shores erinnert an Kruegers Kinderreim aus den Filmen. * Das Unendlichkeitszeichen könnte an Tierkreiszeichen des s angelehnt sein. * In seinem Kinderreim schreibt Abrahams, dass sein viertes Opfer „nach Mama rief“, ein mögliches Indiz auf ein Kind. Diese Mutmaßung wird durch Kinderschuhe befeuert, die in seinem Haus an einem Sparren hängen. Bildergalerie 640px-Infinite 8_Killer.png|Ein Zeitungsbericht, in dem von Abrahams’ Tod im Gefängnis berichtet wird Infinite8Killer.jpg|„Go away, Merle Abrahams, you’re a wrong...“ Infinite8.jpg|„8 is just infinity stood up“ (8).jpg Merle Abrahams There will be 8 GTA V.jpg|„There will be 8“ mh6r90.png|Der Text im Gefängnis en:Merle Abrahams es:Merle Abrahams fr:Merle Abrahams pl:Merle Abrahams pt:Merle Abrahams ru:Мерли Абрамс Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen